


Rrescue what WeI've Lost

by Linkaicat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: EggsyXCharlie, M/M, 一堆Bug, 全員吐便當, 蛋查
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: Poppy幫Charlie裝置的機械聲帶救了他一命，又許是因為Eggsy的力道不夠。在解藥順利分送各處後，發現Charlie仍有一絲氣息的Eggsy將Charlie扛上肩帶回了英國。





	Rrescue what WeI've Lost

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 大家吐吐吐便當，我知道很扯，不過管他的馬修都比我扯了。  
> Eggsy對公主感情不忠注意，不能接受者請離開。

Poppy幫Charlie裝置的機械聲帶救了他一命，又許是因為Eggsy的力道不夠。

在解藥順利分送各處後，發現Charlie仍有一絲氣息的Eggsy想不到任何理由再次將他殺死，而Harry......看著Eggsy那天人交戰的表情，他默認對方將Charlie扛上肩帶走而非置人於死地的舉動。畢竟，世界已經再一次被成功拯救了不是嗎？失去靠山以及機械手臂的Charlie他相信也沒有太大的威脅。

 

感謝Statesman那黑科技的醫療技術以及Ginger的即時援救讓他們鐘愛的軍師Merlin免於一死，雖然失去了雙腿但幸運的是他們可以靠著Poppy的機械技術做參考來製作一雙機械腿給他。

 

Statesman的大力援助讓他們得以重建Kingsman，連Tequila都被Champ派到英國支援，依照Champ的說法，是該讓那位大男孩好好學習紳士禮儀。Eggsy在看見Tequila穿著制式Kingsman西裝再搭配一頂小圓帽的時候很努力不讓自己當場笑出來。他相信Harry與Merlin在看到的當下也抽蓄了一下嘴角，他看見了！

 

兵荒馬亂的重建讓他們沒時間討論該怎麼處置Charlie，於是他先被安置到一間之前被棄置的守備屋裡頭，而房子周圍擁有著滿滿的紅外線，屋內則是三百六十度無死角的監視器，所以對Charlie來說更確切的說法是，軟禁。他可以得到醫療、食物、各種娛樂，所有皆僅限於這棟小小的屋子內。而Eggsy，目前暫被稱作Galahad Jr，則負責對於Charlie的監控。

 

畢竟人是你帶回來的，坐在輪椅上的Merlin挑著眉對正要抗議的Eggsy說。

 

注意語言，男孩。而正幫Merlin遞上一杯泡著熱可可的馬克杯的Harry則是淺淺笑著對打算罵髒話的Galahad Jr說。

 

  * ○●



 

那操他媽的Charlie Hesketh。Eggsy忿忿不平地想著，他拿著Merlin交給他的監控面板，抱著用紙袋裝著的牛肉捲餅前往監控Charlie的房屋，因為那操他媽的Charlie終於操他媽地醒了。

 

還要備什麼三餐，餓死他算了！Merlin根本要他操他媽地當Charlie操他媽Hesketh的保母。

 

Eggsy咒罵著，他覺得他後悔將Charlie帶回來了，那操他媽的心軟。

 

「Hey DICK！如果你不想送死的話建議你不要踏出房子外，看我他媽好心饒你一命的份上。」當Eggys由平板看見裡頭剛甦醒還不知道自己在哪的Charlie本能地尋找著出口的監控畫面，他暗罵了一聲，開啟聲音對著平板吼道。

 

「Fuck you Eggy！」畫面裡頭的Charlie愣了一下，很快他就認出是誰的聲音，對著揚聲器大罵還舉起僅剩的一隻手比中指。聽著Charlie的咒罵聲，Eggsy突然覺得心情好了一些。

 

  * ○●



 

「Fuck you！Charlie你神經病！」才剛踏進屋內他就被飛過來的拳頭攻擊，他大罵著抵擋，拿在手中的紙袋因而飛了出去但他無暇理會，他狠狠地對著Charlie的腹部回敬了一拳，對方因此被打倒在地，少了一隻手臂的他試了幾次才找到平衡勉強爬了起來。

 

「我乖乖躺在那才是神經病！」他馬上又不氣餒地撲了上去，趁Eggsy彎腰要去撿地上紙袋的時候。「Fuck！」Eggsy再次大罵，那可憐的紙袋又飛了出去，皺巴巴躺在角落的地板上。他再揍了查理一拳，分神祈禱裡頭的牛肉捲還完好，那可是他媽的排了半小時才買到的！他們扭打成一團，昏了一個禮拜身體還不靈活加上缺少一隻手臂的平衡感讓Charlie很快敗下風，被Eggsy騎在腰上壓制全身動彈不得，他氣喘吁吁地吐了口血，仍是大力扭動身軀試圖逃脫束縛，嘴上還是罵罵咧咧的，把他知道的所有難聽的髒話都罵了出來，這對Eggsy來說只是虛張聲勢。

 

「Fuck you Charlie！別讓我再殺你一次！」Eggsy發狠著，靈巧地用雙腿壓住Charlie的三肢，然後空出的雙手掐上Charlie的脖頸喘著氣大喊。

 

「Fuck you！Fuck you Eggy！Fuck you Kingsman！」無法動彈的Charlie仍然大吼大叫，這讓Eggsy憤怒地發出更大聲的吼叫「Fuck you！Fuck you Charlie！都是你！都是你！因為你！Kingsman！Roxy！JB！」他哽咽著，眼角泛紅，開始加大手上的力道，卻在收緊一定程度後就再也無法繼續。因為他就是他媽的會心軟，即便Charlie那麼的混蛋，但他就是他媽的無法對曾有過同學情誼的人下狠手，更別說他們還有一層不為人知更加複雜的關係。

  


「Fuck！Fuck you！咳、你、你他媽成功當上特務！你、咳、他媽的還有你媽媽！咳、還有你妹妹！還有朋友！咳、咳咳！還、還有他媽的瑞典公主當你女朋友！！你他媽的什麼都有！而我呢？你他媽的！」Charlie呼吸困難，他努力用著無法聚焦的眼瞪著上頭的Eggsy，不知是不是生理性淚水讓他眼眶濕潤，不知是不是Eggsy收緊的雙手讓他哽咽充滿鼻音，他咬牙切齒地，憎恨地努力吐出話語。

  


Charlie的話語讓Eggsy閃神片刻，即便Charlie是那麼罪大惡極，那麼的令人討厭，但他就是無法不想到Charlie沒死後等著他的是什麼，他不是不知道Charlie的家人朋友們都死了，他也不是沒為這件事難過。是的，在知道Charlie沒死後他想過這件事，他甚至在夜半想到的時候為他感到悲傷，或許這就是他怎麼樣也無法痛下殺手的原因之一。他討厭他那該死的同理心，他討厭他竟又開始為了這該死的對方感到心痛，他在為這個失去一切的蠢蛋難過，而這個蠢蛋卻也是害他失去大部份同伴的兇手，他憤憤地咬緊牙關，原本圈住Charlie脖頸的雙手改抓住衣領的布料將對方拉起，然後狠狠地咬上了Charlie──的唇。而對方也只是愣了一秒就張嘴接受Eggsy伸進他嘴裡的舌頭。他們互相啃食著，也狠狠吸吮，用上彷彿要把對方吃進肚子裡的那種狠勁，不知誰的嘴唇被咬破了，血腥味充斥在兩人口腔使他們親咬得更加性奮，來不及吞嚥的唾液淌出嘴角沾濕了兩人的下巴。

 

原本壓制住Charlie的雙腿夾著他的腰開始晃動，讓雙方的胯部可以貼著摩擦，他們互相發出舒適的低吟，在親到沒氣分開雙唇讓肺部獲取氧氣的時候拉扯著對方的衣服，Charlie笨拙的樣子讓Eggsy嘲笑出聲，他全身都脫光了對方還在努力著用他唯一的手解著褲頭扭動身軀想把褲子脫下，那個樣子就像一隻愚蠢的毛毛蟲，還是光頭的。

 

「你他媽的笑屁還不來幫忙！」Charlie泛紅著臉頰大罵著，不知是因為情慾還是因為丟臉或兩者皆是。Eggsy輕鬆地將Charlie騷包的暗紅色長褲拉出那兩條修長的雙腿丟到一旁，然後突然使力將Charlie扛上肩猛拍了他的屁股再衝到有著床的房間內將他丟到大床上，那動作行雲流水一氣呵成，伴隨著的是Charlie尖叫著大罵髒話的聲音。Charlie憤怒的聲音讓Eggsy感到愉快，他繼續覆到Charlie身子上頭讓雙方的唇貼合，吃著對方的口水吸著對方的舌頭發出嘖嘖的接吻聲及高高低低的喘息。他們毫不留情地在對方身上啃出或大或小的吻痕，光裸的身軀讓他們硬到不行的陰莖能夠更好地貼合在一塊，洞口冒出的前液把兩根弄得更加濕滑好摩擦。

 

這種莫名的性愛大概是從訓練時期的某天夜半，Eggsy起床上廁所的時候開始的。

 

他發現了Charlie那一床有可疑的喘息聲，喔那個不可一世的大少爺竟然偷偷在被子底下自慰？他笑得邪惡，掀開被子要準被嘲笑那位大少爺的時候卻被眼前的畫面震住了，那個討人厭的蠢蛋不只是用拳頭擼著陰莖的那種自慰，他另一隻手的手指還伸進屁眼裡摳挖。

 

喔他發現了Charlie的小秘密，那個討厭的大少爺原來還是個喜歡被人操屁眼的小婊子。而那個傢伙在被發現後嚇得直接高潮，精液濺上了床鋪，還有Charlie的睡衣，更有幾滴甚至是濺上他的紅唇。「Fuck！！」Charlie小聲地咒罵，趕緊抹去上嘴上自己腥羶的液體全身紅得像隻章魚般地瞪著Eggsy。

 

Eggsy該是大聲嘲笑著Charlie，然後將他難以啟齒的小秘密公諸於世。

 

但他沒有。

 

他發現自己的視線怎麼樣也移不開Charlie那紅潤柔軟的唇，他發現自己的陰莖馬上硬得發痛，在他回神過來的時候他已經撲到Charlie的床上拉下褲子將陰莖操進對方的後穴，沒有好好擴張的地方突然被巨物衝撞進來痛得Charlie想要大叫，但他只能死死咬住枕頭就怕自己這蠢透的慘樣再被多一個人發現。好在Eggsy的床技還算不錯，他也在之後得到了前所未見的高潮。

  


而從這天開始Charlie的小秘密變成了Charlie跟Eggsy兩人的秘密。他們的身體莫名的契合，他們會在夜晚，他們剩下的一位室友Roxy睡著後偷偷做愛，或是在某個休息時候跑進廁所間打上一砲。

 

Eggsy不知道他們這樣子算什麼，他還是很討厭Charlie，但跟Charlie做愛真的是最爽的，就算到現在，他一點也不想承認，但性愛排行榜上，Charlie還是他心裡頭排名的第一位。

  


「那、那邊櫃子裡有潤滑劑跟保險套......」在Eggsy將手指沿著臀縫伸進中間的洞口時Charlie吃痛得說著。

 

「你竟然準備這種東西，就這麼想被人操嗎。」Eggsy挑了挑眉，依著Charlie的指示拿了那兩樣東西又回來床上。

 

「他媽的那不是我準備的我只是剛好翻到！這間可是你們的房子不、啊哈！」Eggsy懶得聽Charlie那麼多廢話，他將塗好潤滑液的手指伸進去準確按壓某一處，感謝他的記憶力，他馬上就讓Charlie癱軟身子發出難耐的呻吟。

 

在用手指擴張的同時他啃咬著對方的紅唇，Eggsy沒有發現的是他對Charlie的唇似乎有著狂熱的喜愛，他總是情不自禁地咬著對方柔軟厚實的下唇親吻。

 

「啊......哈......」對方低喘失控地抓著他的髮回吻，扭動身體跟上手指的頻率更是讓他感到血脈噴張。他已經忍不住了，短暫地放開對方套上保險套後他無所顧忌地插了進去。

 

「Oh......！」熟悉的緊致感讓他爽得大叫。「啊哈！哈......Fuck！Fuck！哈嗯......Fuck you Eggy！唔！啊哈......」Charlie叫得比他更大聲，中間參雜著許多髒話。他從沒想過Charlie在床上會這麼吵，有鑑於他們之前都是在不能被人發現的情況下做愛，但他卻也不覺得煩，反而是更加性奮得大力頂弄，撞碎Charlie的喘息跟咒罵，或操出對方更高亢的呻吟，毫不留情地，比起做愛，他們更像是互相舔拭傷口的野獸，一次又一次的高潮他們卻仍不滿足，多種的液體搞得兩人身上都黏呼呼的，他們呻吟吼叫，發洩著彼此的精力，叫到沙啞之時也染上了哭腔，他們就這樣荒謬地做著做著就哭了，為了失去的而悲傷，為了死去的而痛哭。Charlie更是哭到崩潰被操到昏厥，讓Eggsy不捨地親吻著他泛紅的眼角，然後再一次痛恨自己的心軟。

 

再次射出後他倒在Charlie身上喘息了一陣，等陰莖疲軟才從對方體內退出，大量白酌的液體也跟著流出，做到失去理智的他早在不知什麼時候就懶得花時間戴套直接射了進去。

 

Eggsy脫著虛軟的身體到浴室清洗，再拿起了毛巾將在床上昏死的Charlie徹底清潔乾淨，等換完床單才發現自己肚子抗議地大叫。他走到客廳拿起那被孤伶伶晾在一旁好幾個小時的紙袋，裡頭的牛肉捲幸運地並沒有被摔爛，他在屋子裡繞了一圈，找到廚房簡單加了溫，順便讚嘆碎念沒想到這屋子挺舒適的真是便宜了Charlie。最後他拿著加熱好的牛肉捲走回房間裡坐上床看著沉睡著的Charlie吃著，他不知道為什麼他要看著他討厭的人吃東西，但那難得平靜的睡顏讓他雜亂的內心達到了片刻的寧靜。

  
  


「我餓了，還有你吃相他媽難看。」許是被食物的香味香醒，Charlie眨了眨迷濛的雙眼，看著Eggsy一陣子後才爬起來對著嘴巴裡塞滿食物的Eggsy皺眉咕噥。

 

「......給。」Eggsy恍神了一秒，才將手中的牛肉捲遞了過去。剛一瞬間竟然覺得眼角紅紅聲音沙沙充滿鼻音的咕噥彷彿是在撒嬌的Charlie有點可愛，他一定是他媽瘋了。

 

「他媽的我才不要吃你吃過的東西。」看吧，他剛一定是被外星人攻擊腦部，Charlie他媽討厭透了。

 

「只有這個，你他媽的不吃拉倒。」

 

「吃到你的口水我怕會變蠢蛋。」

 

「......你好像忘了你剛剛吃很多，不只連我的口水你下面那張貪婪的嘴連我的精液都吃了。」Eggsy得意地挑了挑眉，頓時不知道該說什麼的Charlie只好脹紅著臉搶過Eggsy手中剩下一半的牛肉捲大口咬下。而Eggsy心中的愉悅值達到本日最高點。

 

  * ○●



 

他跟Charlie就這樣繼續維持著奇怪的關係，三不五時Eggsy會幫Charlie送三餐過去，然後聽Charlie抱怨東西難吃或者拿過來的書一點品位都沒有的時候反嗆，幫那個少一隻手的大少爺整理家裡洗衣服晾衣服甚至是煮東西，然後他們會做愛，完了之後他會洗漱離開。

 

他媽的他真是一個趁職的保母。每一次Eggsy離開那間屋子後都會這樣碎念著。

 

而他跟Tilde的感情理所當然的每況愈下，他知道自己背著女友在做什麼，可是每次當他回神過來的時候已經是離開那棟房子的時候了，他無法克制自己，Charlie對他來說就像是恐怖的毒癮，又愛又恨。

 

越來越多的眼神迴避與越來越少的相處約會讓他們降至冰點，別說從那次之後他就沒有辦法再跟Tilde做愛了。一撫上Tilde那柔軟嫩白的肌膚，他就會不由自主想到Charlie那如牛奶般白皙的皮膚，柔韌富有彈性的肌肉觸感。

 

他暗自痛恨著自己卻又無法坦誠，直到Tilde最後再也受不了跟他提分手的時候反而有種解脫感，但卻有種濃濃的空虛感。等到他回過神來已經走到軟禁Charlie的屋子內，坐在床邊發著呆看著對方的睡臉了。

  


「不要像變態一樣在那邊坐著瞪我，要嘛離開要嘛滾進來」被子動了動，Charlie困倦的聲音傳了出來。Eggsy眨了眨眼，選擇拉開被子一角鑽了進去。

 

隔天一早醒來的時候發現自己像八爪魚般將Charlie抱進懷裡。揉了揉Charlie新長出來的短捲髮，荒謬的他覺得這種感覺挺好的。

 

  * ○●



 

一個月後，Eggsy得知最好的消息就是原來Roxy他們沒死。Kingsman在資料被不名程式入侵的時刻起動了防衛機制，房子被炸爛也只是掩人耳目，被攻擊的探員們很快地就被召集，連那時候Eggsy的好兄弟與JB都先被帶回，一個啟動末日機制後才會開啟的地方，那其實是Kingsman最初的總部。而這些是只有歷代的Arthur才會知道的。

 

Merlin與Eggsy不知道是因為他們必須先確認那些不在場特務的嫌疑，並且整頓。最初的總部只能算是個臨時地，他們仍是須重建，而一切處理妥當也這樣過了兩個月。

  


在看見Roxy抱著JB出現的時候Merlin、Harry以及Eggsy都驚呆了，只有不知道狀況的Tequila還以為對方是危險人士。在準備攻擊之前是Eggsy先飛撲過去，他緊緊抱住Roxy跟JB哭得像是個醜八怪。

 

Eggsy將這消息也告知Charlie，他本以為Charlie會失望或憤怒。「喔，是嘛？真他媽的。」說的話跟他想像得差不多，但情緒卻差多了，Charlie淡淡地說著，卻淺淺揚起了嘴角。

  


「你知道嗎Eggy。」Charlie望著窗外再次淡淡開口：「復仇真他媽空虛死了。」

 

Eggsy第一次看見這樣的Charlie，或者說，第一次親眼看見。他早就在堅控畫面看過好幾次，Charlie坐在床上或沙發上或窗邊看書看到一半的時候習慣突然望著窗外或遠方凝視，表情茫然著，然後在幾秒或幾分鐘後眨眨眼回神，繼續原本正在做的事。這與Eggsy在的時候毒舌拌嘴的吵鬧樣相差甚遠，他甚至覺得這樣子的Charlie淡薄地像是會隨時消逝一般。

 

更別說，在與Charlie越來越多次的同床共枕中，夜半那哽咽的夢囈，含糊地喊著爸爸或媽媽。Eggsy覺得自己在聽見Charlie喊爸媽的時候應該要笑出聲來，但他無法，他只覺得悲傷。在白天老囂張地與他鬥嘴的Charlie讓他感到討厭，沉浸在夢鄉或性愛的時候會露出脆弱Charlie讓他感到心痛。對於Charlie，他彆扭地不知如何安慰，只能在夜半偷偷將他攬得更緊。

 

他並沒有失去Roxy他們，但Charlie卻依舊失去了一切。

 

這讓Eggsy恍惚，他突然不知道該用什麼理由去恨Charlie了，或者說，他真的恨過Charlie嗎？

 

  * ○●



 

在所有Kingsman特務回歸，經過最終的討論，Merlin分析認定Charlie已無危害，決議後他也終於可以脫離軟禁的生活，管他之後會過怎麼樣的生活，正常點他們就管不到。而Eggsy在此的最後一個任務就是幫助並順道監視Charlie找到新住所。這並不難，畢竟Charlie有大筆到足以供他不知幾輩子不愁吃穿的遺產。也沒有花太多時間，Charlie隨意看了幾間便交屋。Eggsy還以為Charlie會吹毛求疵挑一間金碧輝煌的大別墅，但Charlie只選擇一間舒適但不至於奢侈，鄰近市中心到哪都還算方便的兩層小屋。

 

當一切都處理妥當，也是要道別的時刻了。Eggsy收起了所有的紅外線，讓Charlie走出了那個他們相處了近三個月的防備屋。

 

「Hey！」在Charlie揮手要準備離開的時候，Eggsy叫住了他。「我說服Merlin，說你這段時間真是好乖好棒棒，所以應該要送你一個餞別禮。」他走近黑色計程車拿出放在後車廂裡頭的機械手臂。「別妄想再用它攻擊我，這隻吊在樹上的手臂已經被Merlin和Ginger調整過了，只負責普通的功能。」他再走近Charlie幫他將那隻手臂安了上去，拍了拍對方驚喜張大嘴的臉頰。「你應該說聲謝謝。」

 

他低頭檢查機械手臂的性能，確認一切運作良好。少了特殊作用而減輕的重量讓他使用起來更加舒適。

 

「Fuck you Eggsy，謝謝。」Charlie摸了摸鼻子，有些羞赧地用拳頭輕撞Eggsy的胸膛。

「Fuck you！」Eggsy則搥了一下Charlie的肩膀。難得，兩人相視而笑。

 

「嘿Eggsy！正好，我想我也需要給你個禮物。」再次道別，Charlie向前走了幾步後用折回，躊躇了一下才掏出手中的東西往Eggsy身上丟。Eggsy順手接過，攤開才發現躺在手掌中的是一副鑰匙。「這是？」

 

「我家鑰匙。」Charlie轉動著眼球避開Eggsy的視線，他又不自在地擦了擦鼻子，仔細一看可以看見他臉上浮出淺淺的紅霞。

 

「認真的？嘿！你不覺得你應該要請我去你新家喝杯茶嗎？」Eggsy揚起眉毛，他格格笑著，無法控制地扯開一個大笑容。

 

「是應該要讓你見識一下什麼才是真正的紅茶，你買的那些茶葉真是他媽難喝死了。」

 

「好啊！看我們他媽的大少爺Charlie平常喝的紅茶到底是如此令人驚艷，上車。」

  
  


「Fuck！」而等開到新家門口，Charlie突然大罵出聲。

 

「你他媽怎麼了？」被嚇一小跳的Eggsy瞪著Charlie。

 

「我他媽忘了我壓根還沒買茶葉。」Charlie哀號了一聲，把臉埋進手掌裡突然覺得自己真的事有點蠢。

 

「......算了，反正，我可能也喝不出來。」Eggsy翻了個大白眼，但又咕溜溜地轉動眼珠，下車後將Charlie拉出車外。「我想我們可以先跳過喝茶這一個步驟，我就好心幫你測試一下新床的堅固度，你下次再請我喝茶。」他擅自用剛剛Charlie給他的那把鑰匙開了門。

 

「Fuck you Eggy，這真是個好主意啊。」這次輪到Charlie翻了個大白眼，但他沒有拒絕Eggsy的提議。

 

「喔！Fuck you才對，Charlie！」

  


**─END**

  


KSM的計程車特務可以自己開嗎我是不大清楚，就忽略這個Bug吧(艸)

好洗翻查擬，沒有查受糧偶蘭獸香菇，只好上來查受小星球灑點土，本來想寫個失憶的查擬但不知道怎麼接下去，昨天睡覺的時候這個腦洞還挺順利的就先寫這個了XD！

最後，希望大家喜歡^//////^

查擬好軟好可愛窩Q/////Q朋友說感覺他都兇不起來哈哈，覺得應該是兇不起來才剃光頭讓他勉強能兇點真是突破盲腸啊！！


End file.
